Les délires d'une paire de démons sur Assiah
by Lilitz
Summary: Amaimon et Mephisto, un jour quelconque. Que faire lorsqu'on s'ennui? Embêter son Aniue, bien sûr!


**Disclamer:Amaimon appartient à Kazue Kato et malheureusement pas à moi (si c'était le cas, il serait ma peluche /pan!)  
><span>Rating<span>: K+**

**Drabbles et ONE-SHOT réalisé sur un forum.**

POV Amaimon.

.:. .:. .:. .:.

La nuit se levait sur Assiah. Une des particularités de ce monde nouveau pour moi résidait dans le fait qu'ici il y avait deux périodes rythmant ces vingt-quatre heures: le jour avec le soleil et la nuit avec la lune. Sur Gehenna, il n'y avait que les flammes, rien d'autre. Elles étaient de différentes couleurs au fur et à mesures qu'on évoluait entre les différents niveaux la composant, devenant de plus en plus rouges jusqu'à finalement aveugler à jamais un humain normal ou brûler vif un faible démon. Je n'étais que rarement allé au Palais impérial, juste deux fois en 3440 ans d'existence. Lors de mes 2000 ans, soit le jour de ma majorité, et lorsque j'ai reçu l'ordre de Père de me rendre à Assiah afin de surveiller Aniue, soit 105 ans auparavant. Je n'ai jamais vu le vrai visage de mon géniteur, ni celui de ma génitrice vu qu'elle est morte en couche. Le vide de mes deux parents ne m'a jamais manqué, je ne suis pas humain et ne comprends pas trop ce qu'ils appellent « le sentiment d'abandon » ou « le déséquilibre familial ». Je me suis fait examiner par un psychologue, à la demande d'Aniue qui a _trop souvent à mon goût_ des idées bizarres. Le médecin m'a posé de nombreuses questions sur ma vie, sur ce que j'aimais faire quand j'étais seul, avec des amis, avec ma famille, ce que j'avais vécu de plus traumatisant, de plus drôle, de plus ennuyant… Je me souviens lui avoir répondu que je passais mes journées seul ou en compagnie de Béhémoth, mon compagnon, tuant toujours ceux osant s'approcher à moins de trois mètres de moi. Ben quoi, un démon aussi, ça a le droit à un espace vital! En tout cas, le psycho-truc a blanchit. Puis je lui ai dit que la plupart du temps je tuais, déchiquetais, provoquais en combat, bref, je massacrais des humains et des démons pour le compte d'Aniue ou de Père, ou des idiots s'estimant plus fort que moi et me cherchant des noises. Là, il s'est pris la tête entre les mains et a cessé de griffonner sur son bout de papier blanc. Ensuite je crois que j'ai déclaré que mon Père était Satan et ma mère une Princesse démoniaque morte le jour de ma naissance et que mon géniteur, du fait de son titre, n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de moi. C'est à ce moment qu'il s'est mis à trembler et à prier. Je lui ai demandé gentiment en tapant du poing sur la table et en criant d'arrêter de faire le bigot mais il a continué. Alors je l'ai pris par le col de sa veste et envoyé valser sur la stupide plante en plastique ornant un coin de la pièce. J'avais été arrosé d'eau bénite et incendié par un de ces fichues versets le matin même par une troupe d'exorcistes alors il était plus que normal que j'en avais assez soupé pour la journée, non? Et puis, j'ai été plutôt sympathique sur le coup vu qu'il a conservé sa tête. Enfin, au sens littéral vu qu'Aniue est arrivé un jour en déclarant que j'avais fait du beau boulot: le psychiatre était désormais interné à Sainte-Marie, un asile de fou, après avoir déclaré qu'il avait rencontré le fils de Satan. N'empêche, je me suis fait un peu engueulé par Aniue car j'avais dévoilé mon identité à un humain, chose interdite. Je lui ai vertement répondu, sur mon ton neutre habituel, qu'il ne m'avait pas dit de ne pas le faire. Ça lui en a bouché un coin et il est resté à ouvrir et refermer la bouche comme un poisson avant de lâcher un:

« Mon Dieu, est-ce possible d'avoir un frère aussi bête que ça? »

Avant que je ne lui lance:

« Depuis quand tu t'es convertit, Aniue? »

Il ne m'a pas répondu mais m'a lancé une tasse à la figure que je me suis empressé de manger en une bouché. Je me suis rendu compte de mon erreur quand j'ai entendu Aniue s'écrier:

« Ma tasse Moe-moe! Tu l'as mangé! NNAAAAAAOOOONNNN! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour avoir un frère pareil? »

J'ai failli lui lancé sa liste de méfaits mais dans un souci d'économiser ma salive, je me suis emparé de mon paquet de chips se trouvant dans une poche de ma veste et me suis installé en tailleur afin de le déguster lentement. Aniue met toujours une heure ou deux avant de se calmer lorsque je détruis « par inadvertance » l'un de ses objets fétiches d'otaku. En faite, je le fais exprès, juste pour me venger du fait qu'il cache sa réserve de bonbons et la change tous les soirs de place afin que je n'y touche pas. Je ne vous avais jamais dit que j'ai un grand-frère radin? Mon Dieu, qu'ai-je fait pour avoir un Aniue comme lui?


End file.
